New Arrivals
by movielover03
Summary: Dr. John Carter's younger sister shows up at the ER with a big and lasting problem. Can John help her?
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I don't own it, no matter how much I wish I did, ER is owned by who ever owns it. I don't know who so sue me. No wait I didn't mean that! I didn't make any money off of this I'm still broke.  
  
Keep in mind: I barely know any of the doctor's names. If you can tell me some in the reviews that would be great.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Help me," cried out a young teenager no older than 16 years. "My girlfriend." he said holding on to dear life to his bleeding girlfriend who looked about 9 months pregnant.  
  
"John," the girl mumbled. "Dr. Carter," she said.  
  
Susan and other doctors came to them but they didn't hear the girl's soft whispers of Carter's name.  
  
"She having a baby," the boy said.  
  
"We can see that," said Susan as the girl was carried to the exam room.  
  
"Carter, John," she said in a last try but this time Susan heard her.  
  
"Get Dr. Carter down here now," In a matter of seconds John was there.  
  
"What do we have?" he asked.  
  
"Teenage girl, brought in my her boyfriend, bleeding a lot and she's pregnant. Oh did I forget to mention that she was calling you,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?" she asked as they walked into the room and John saw the girl.  
  
"Oh my god,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my sister," 


	2. Between Siblings

Chapter 2  
  
Dr. John Carter entered the room of his sister, Natalie Carter.  
  
"Natalie Jennifer Carter," he stated.  
  
"John Truman Carter," she returned.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked as he surveyed his sister. She was very pale as if all the blood had been drained from her face and body. He thought and reminded himself that most of it had. His question was a comic one but no comedy was portrayed in his face or voice.  
  
"You tell me you're the doctor," It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Well we had to do an emergency C-section because your uterus ruptured but we were able to save it. You lost a lot of blood, Nat. You came in bleeding to death, almost anyway,"  
  
"What about my baby," she asked as if that was the only thing that mattered. He again reminded himself he probably was to her.  
  
"Healthy, baby boy, 6lbs 2oz.,"  
  
"Good," she said as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders maybe he wasn't the only thing."I could never have forgiven myself if something happened to him," never mind. Her voice was weak and timid she was still sacred of John. He had yet to give his opinion.  
  
"Where's Ryan," she asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ryan Taylor the guy who came in with me,"  
  
"After we told him you were stable he jet setted out of here,"  
  
"Really," she said with no sign of emotions almost like she expected his answer.  
  
"You want to see the baby," John asked suddenly. She nodded.  
  
As if on cue a nurse came in with the baby cart, which was labeled, 'Carter, Baby Boy'. Without asking John picked up the child and handed him to his mother.  
  
"My baby, My Alec," she said to her new son.  
  
"Alec?" asked John.  
  
"I always liked the name," she responded. I never thought that I would have needed it so fast,"  
  
"Alec Taylor,"  
  
"No, Alec Daniel Carter,"  
  
"Not Taylor,"  
  
"No, I am not giving credit to a guy who just stayed because he was guilty and ran at the first sign of trouble,"  
  
"Alec Daniel Carter," John said in almost a whisper. "My nephew," 


	3. Between Siblings PT2

I just got to the reviews today so I couldn't respond but now:  
  
Kelst- I will write as soon as my hands can type. I have written it in my notebook up to 5 but I need time to type it up.  
  
Icygurl- Thank you for your opinion that it was bland but it is only the first chapter and I hope you know that that was just a teaser of the real story and it more of a prologue than a chapter. Hope it gets better for you!  
  
Selphie- Glad you think it is interesting hope you love the rest!  
  
Thank you for reading my story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So why are you here?" John asked.  
  
"I just had a C-section," she said appalled.  
  
"No, not that here, in this city," he said.  
  
"I was kicked out," Color was back in her cheeks. It had been a few days since she had come into the ER.  
  
"You were?" asked John almost unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason mom and dad weren't too happy when their overachieving only daughter told them she was knocked up. That's crazy, right," she said. " They gave me the 'you had such a bight future speech',"  
  
"You did,"  
  
"I still do,"  
  
"Yeah with help,"  
  
"Why do you think I came here John?" she asked. "To hear you tell me what I had and now don't. Too many people have told me that. My friends, mom, dad, even Ryan, I guess that's how I knew he wouldn't stick around. John I want to tell you a story when I was about 4 ½ months along I almost ended it. I was waiting and they called my name, then do you know what happened,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"He kicked for the first time. That's when I knew everything was going to work out and I was going to be okay because I love Alec he is me,"  
  
"It's going it be hard,"  
  
"Does look like a face that cares?" 


	4. Dr Kovac

SteelerFan- hope you like this too! Here's the next chapter. Ilovejohncarter- thanks with name help it will help for now and the future. Banana Belle- Here's your next chapter with next day delivery! AllHart- I'll try to keep it up!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Kovac,"  
  
"I'm Natalie Carter, pleased to meet you," She said with a smile. He was easy on the eyes and she was a little flirt.  
  
"I heard about you,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wanted to meet you,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were like him," This time Luka made eye contact with Nat as she did the same thing. He looked at her and took in everything. Her big, bight brown eyes and long black hair. Her pink face with cubby cheeks and rounded chin; she was partly smiling with no teeth showing and looked mildly weak. Her dimples were showing.  
  
"Do I look like my brother?"  
  
"Yeah, but better," That made her blush.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"I hear you're getting out soon,"  
  
"Yeah I really want to get school over with,"  
  
"What are you 12th grade?"  
  
"More like 2nd year college,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, then off to pre-med,"  
  
"So, you're going to be a doctor?"  
  
"No, I hear pre-med is fun,"  
  
"I'm sorry dumb question,"  
  
"Miss Carter," said a nurse. "Your baby,"  
  
"This is your baby?"  
  
"Yeah, again dumb,"  
  
"question, I know. He is cute," Luka said.  
  
"Thanks, his name is Alec,"  
  
"Hi, Alec,"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Your brother being the caring person he is sent me here,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"You want to feed him now,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"So, you want me to go,"  
  
"That would be nice," 


	5. Home

Kaye- I have just started watching ER, so I don't know everything that is going on if brothers you just think of it as an AU story. I am sure I'll get more things wrong as I go along.  
  
er fans11795- thank you for the names.  
  
Phoenixflames1- I hope you continue to like!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Natalie walked into Carter's house with Alec's baby carrier in her hand and his bag on her other shoulder. She was wearing a loose black blouse and slightly baggy blue jeans. Her brother was behind her.  
  
"So..." he said.  
  
"So..." she responded. "It looks wonderful." She said as she turned around to face him. "You really didn't have to do this, John."  
  
"Nonsense, you're my little sister and he's my nephew I have to do this." He said.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way I'll find a cheap hotel until I can find an apartment." She said with a smile.  
  
Nat didn't smile enough before she came here. She bent down where she had settled Alec's carrier and smiled at her son even with everything that was happening Alec was her ray of sunshine.  
  
"He's sleeping." She said.  
  
"Come on I'll show you your room." He said as he picked up the carrier and bag and lead her upstairs. They entered a big room, there was a bed and close to it was a crib with a cute little mobile hanging from the ceiling and hanging right above the crib. A changing table and other baby things were around the room as well.  
  
"John," she said looking around the beautiful room. "Wow, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He said as she proceeded to take Alec away from him and take him out of the carrier. She put her hand on the back of her son's head and placed him in the crib. She looked at him for a moment before she turned back around to face her brother.  
  
Natalie had a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you happy." He said.  
  
"It's hard not to be." She responded. "Then they're things that make it really easy not to be." She stared at the ground.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"I know its going to make you really annoyed really quick but I miss him and he always told me he wasn't going to let me do this alone."  
  
"He freaked out."  
  
"Like any guy would. When I woke up in the hospital for the first time I knew he was gone but I didn't want to believe it."  
  
"Its his lost."  
  
"You're just going to tell me that like you did every other time he did the same thing when I was younger."  
  
"Its different now, you're seventeen and have a baby."  
  
"Yeah but its not so bad I'll be eighteen in a month."  
  
"You'll do fine."  
  
"I hope so." Alec, who chose now to wake up, cut anything else she was going to say off. "Sorry got to go take care of baby." She said picking up Alec. "He's hungry." She stated after checking him out.  
  
"Should I leave?" John asked.  
  
"I don't care." Natalie said absent-mindedly sitting down and unbuttoning her shirt so she could feed Alec. Soon, Alec was hungrily sucking away at his mother nipple and Natalie couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: It's been a while but I've been busy and I pretty much had this written out. I don't know when I can write more but feel free to bribe me with review. 


End file.
